


No One Can Take Your Place When We're Face To Face

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Series: Канон не нужен [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No One Can Take Your Place When We're Face To Face

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

Эрика давно бы заменили на другого ловца, если бы нашли подходящего. На втором курсе он был очень хорош: маленький, ловкий, выносливый — да и теперь ловкость и выносливость никуда от него не делись, но за последние два года Эрик вымахал на двадцать сантиметров, и теперь заметно уступал ловцу из Рейвенкло. Слаженность команды обычно спасала Эрика — но не в этот раз. 

Они вместе летели к снитчу, и Чарльз вырывался вперёд. Эрик пытался обогнать его скорее для проформы — чтобы проигрыш не выглядел совсем уж позорным. Они неслись на огромной скорости, Эрик неизбежно отставал — понемногу, по пол-сантиметра. Ветер свистел в ушах, тело и метла казались неподатливыми, словно окаменевшими. 

Чарльз, конечно, первым поймал снитч; он сел на траву под вой и аплодисменты трибун, в то время как Эрик сел вслед за ним, чувствуя себя неуклюжей уткой рядом с чайкой. Он собирался хорошенько отругать свою команду: когда они обсуждали стратегию игры, Эрик несколько раз повторил, что важнее всего не подпускать Чарльза к снитчу — в таком случае Эрик с ним точно не справится. Их сильная сторона — командная игра, слабая — ловец. Во всяком случае, в матче с Рейвенкло — у Слизерина и Хаффлпаффа свои ловцы были ещё хуже. 

Чарльз нагнал его по дороге к замку. Он шёл налегке: видимо, уже успел кому-то сунуть свою метлу и форму. Как и Эрик, Чарльз просто накинул на плечи школьную мантию поверх рубашки и брюк. Эрик так одевался из протеста, Чарльз — непонятно почему, он был чистокровным, а эти всегда носили под мантией только бельё, презирая маггловскую моду. 

— Вы сегодня отлично играли, — он хлопнул Эрика на плечу. 

— Не так уж отлично, раз проиграли. 

— Это у нас просто команда лучше, — Чарльз подмигнул ему. — Не повезло. 

Чарльз провёл по губам языком. Все девчонки балдели от этой его привычки, кое-кто даже хранил под подушкой фотографии Чарльза. Эрик решил про себя, что если бы он был девчонкой, то тоже балдел бы. 

— Мы договаривались не подпускать тебя к снитчу вообще, но они облажались. 

— Хорошая стратегия. 

— Если бы из неё что-нибудь получилось. 

Эрик нахмурился. Ему не нравилось говорить о своих ошибках, а сегодняшний проигрыш именно ей и являлся, потому что он сам придумывал стратегию и сам тренировал команду. 

— Нам нужен новый ловец. Я уже не подхожу. 

— Возможно. Ты смотрел своих первокурсников? 

— Нет ещё. Собираюсь скоро... Но пока я не вижу там никого подходящего. 

— В любом случае, ты отличный ловец. Можешь до выпуска оставаться им. А дальше это уже будет не твоя проблема. 

В какой-то степени Чарльз был прав: Эрик уже не подходил по весу и росту для ловца, но всё ещё справлялся с этой ролью намного лучше, чем все остальные члены команды — и ловцы других команд. Уступал он разве что Чарльзу. И еще себе, прошлому — это особенно злило. Эрик чувствовал, что метла под ним движется медленнее, что стало сложнее выполнять фигуры. Может, со стороны этого никто и не замечал, кроме других игроков — скорее всего, так и было. Зато все заметили, что Гриффиндор проиграл. 

Тем вечером он не пошёл на праздник. Конечно, Гриффиндор занял второе место, а не последнее, но никакое место, кроме первого, Эрика не привлекало. Он лежал с книгой на своей кровати в совершенно пустой спальне, через открытые окна которой доносились отзвуки веселья. Было уже темно, Эрик освещал страницы книги только волшебной палочкой. «Каждый умирает в одиночку» — отличное чтение на вечер. 

Вскоре дверь спальни приоткрылась и в тишине раздались шаги. Эрик недовольно поморщился: он надеялся, что праздновать будут до глубокой ночи, а его оставят в покое.  
— Майк, это ты? — спросил он. 

— Не-а. Вроде бы, с утра ещё меня звали Чарльзом. 

Эрик поднял палочку вверх, чтобы свет попал на гостя — и из полумрака действительно выступила фигура Чарльза. Он немного походил на призрака в темноте: белели светлая кожа, светлая рубашка и брюки. Чарльз, как обычно, оделся по-маггловски. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? Это спальня Гриффиндора, ты вообще не должен был сюда попасть.

— Я подслушал пароль. 

Эрик подвинулся к стене, освобождая Чарльзу место, и тот, вместо того, чтобы сесть, скинув ботинки, улёгся на кровать. 

— Ты подслушал пароль и пробрался сюда только для того, чтобы поскучать вместе со мной? 

— Нет, вообще-то я хотел прийти к девчонкам, но они тоже празднуют. Один ты остался. Так и будешь всю ночь скучать? 

— Наверное.

— Переживаешь закат своей звезды, — выспренно произнёс Чарльз. Теперь, когда они лежали рядом, палочка достаточно ярко освещала его лицо, и Эрик увидел, что Чарльз улыбается. 

— Переживаю. Не мешай мне. 

— Я тихонько полежу. Дашь мне какую-нибудь книгу? 

Эрику, пожалуй, стоило бы его выгнать — но он не стал этого делать. Вместо этого он протянул Чарльзу «Пену дней» и снова углубился в книгу. Тосковать в компании было приятнее.


End file.
